Youko's Pet
by littlefoxling101.2
Summary: Youko's B-day rolls around and he gets a special present, but the fair creature is stubborn and refuses to be his slave.Can the redhead be broken? Youko/kurama Yomi/Kuronue Yaoi you have been warned
1. Present for the boss

Youko's Pet

_Sum_: Youko's birthday rolls around and he gets a special present, but the fair creature is stubborn and refuses to be his slave. Can the red head be broken? Y/K Y/K yaoi

_Pairings_ Youko/Kurama Yomi/Kuronue

_Warnings_ Yaoi, slavery, language, Drama, Heart break, hurt/comfort, Some humor, sexual situations, lime, fluff, possible lemon.

_Rated_ M

_Fic_ 16

_Disclaimer_ I don't own yyh or the characters related to it. I'm just having my fun with them.

AN: Hey guys to help the new chapter out i'm going back and revising the other chapters. When i first wrote them i left some things out that i now think could improve the quality of the story. So, sorry for the delay on the new chapter but this HAS to be done. the new chapter is currently going at the pace of a snail because of lack of information or misinformation in the story line so like i said i'm revising hope you like ^^

X Chapter 1: Present X

"Yomi, wait up!" Kuronue yelled after his companion. Yomi strolled down the market street looking at the many bazaars as he passed them. He was looking for a gift for their boss, who was very picky about what he wanted. Kuronue saw the younger male was not going to slow down, so he sped up. Finally catching up to the younger thief, he grabbed his shoulder, "Yomi!"

"What?" was the goat's reply to the chimers. He turned to face the angry bat expecting him to complain about **something.**

"What do you mean 'What'? We've been walking for hours without a break for lunch and I'm starving!" Bingo.

"Just a few more then we'll eat, ok?" he wanted to find someone unique enough that the silver youko would like them. They had bought an exotic white tigress demon last year, but she was sent back to the slave traders not a week later. Before her they bought a beautiful water imp who was also turned away and so on, and so on. The fox just didn't seem to be interested in any one demon.

Yomi blocked out Kuro's rant as he continued to survey the surroundings. At that moment a slave wagon passed them and Yomi managed to see the new selection. Most were dull and average looking humans. Then he saw it: bright red hair! It was rare to find a human with hair that bright, this had to be unique. Yomi took off after the wagon at break-neck speeds, leaving a stunned Kuronue in his wake. Realizing the younger had taken off, Kuro quickly followed suit.

Yomi followed the wagon for a few more miles before it finally stopped in front of a wealthy looking bazaar. The slaves filled out of the wagon one by one until the last slave came out. As he walked with the others, Yomi caught a good look of the red head. He wasn't handsome like he was hoping, he was gorgeous! Bright green eyes, crimson hair, thick lashes, a button nose, plump lips and a nicely filled out face.

Yomi watched as the owner walked down the row of slaves and stopped in front of the redhead. "He's back again?" The merchant questioned to the slave driver. "Yes. He managed to bloody up the young master's face and broke his wrist." Yomi raised his eyebrows at that. So the little human had some spark to him. Perfect. Youko loved breaking in his own slaves, part of the reason he didn't like the slaves they gave him before.

The owner walked up to the human and lifted his chin. "This is your last chance. I won't have a slave that continuously costs money. You come back again, and I'll have you put to death." he threatened. He walked away after his inspection and left the slave driver to take care of the slaves. The slave driver walked up to the redhead and tilted his head up. "Don't worry I won't let him kill you. Next time I see you, you'll be mine!" he said huskily before crashing his lips with the smaller one's. The boy remained unresponsive to the demon's ministrations through the kiss. The slave driver pulled away, agitated that the young slave did not respond. Yomi, after witnessing the unwanted affection, was even more determined to buy the slave. He began to walk to the bazaar when he felt a hand grab onto his shoulder. Turning around to see who had grabbed him, he saw Kuronue panting and gasping. "What happened to you?" Kuro punched him square in the jaw.

"Chasing you is what 'happened' to me, you dumb ass!" he yelled to his lover, clearly pissed.

"Yeah, whatever." he said slightly rubbing his jaw to stop the sting. This only served to anger the kumori further. "Hey, Kuro, check it out, I think I found one Youko will like." Yomi motioned to the redhead standing in the line. As soon as Kuronue caught sight of the beautiful specimen, his previous anger was quickly forgotten. Yomi laughed at Kuronue's reaction to the mere sight of the boy. "Ya think he'll like him?"

"If he doesn't then I'll take him!" he said rather ecstatic at the thought of having that adorable foxling in his bed. Realizing what he said he looked away and coughed into his hand. Yomi laughed at the kumori's slip up, but deep down inside he knew he was a little jealous too. He DID hate it when Kuronue looked at other people.

Yomi walked towards the slave driver, looking as if he were merely browsing for produce. "Hello sir, how may I help you?" The merchant said pleased that he had a new customer to cheat. "Yes I'm looking for someone who, shall we say, is more unique that others."

"Oh, yes, of course! I think that we have exactly what you may be looking for." the merchant said as he lead Yomi away to the slave stables. There was quite a selection of very unique slaves. There was a beautiful female albino naga who was decorated with all sorts of binding gems placed on gold and silver jewelry. There was another young naga, only this one was a beautiful male. He was decorated as a dancer and was adorned with all sorts of expensive jewels, necklaces, and bracelets. His hair was put up in such a way that it looked half-assed and yet seemed like it had been planned. His scales glistened, which indicated he was in excellent health. His entire lean yet slightly built form radiated with his beauty.

But as attractive as many of the slaves were, it was the red haired human that he stopped to inspect. The slave merchant looked a little uneasy when Yomi stopped in front of the red head's cell. Yomi asked if he could get a better look of the boy. The merchant reluctantly complied and opened the cell for Yomi to enter. Yomi walked up to the now standing human and acted as though he were debating to buy the him. But for safety's sake he did look for any sign of poor health. Wouldn't do much good to buy an ill slave.

He checked the boy's ears, eyes, tongue, teeth, nails, skin, throat, felt his heart, checked his pulse and breathing, and made sure he could, eh-um, function. (hint, hint, wink) To his surprise the only thing he found wrong was an already fading bruise on both his arms. The bruises , however faint, resembled hands. He had guessed that his previous master may have caused them.

He smirked when he saw the redhead looking at him with a burning hatred. This one definitely had spirit, but he couldn't help but feel that there was something off about the boy. Something he was hiding. Deciding to figure it out later, he turned back to the merchant. "How much do you want for this one?" he asked, a sly smirk was planted on his face.

"Sir please, surely there is another here that would be better suited to your tastes than that awful child?" he said a bit nervous about selling him the fiery redhead. Just at that moment Kuronue decided to join the horned demon.

"No, I'm only interested in this one. Now how much do you want for him?" Yomi's words were final, the merchant realized he wouldn't be able to persuade the man. Finally giving in he weighed how much he could charge for the boy. Then it hit him! If he made the price high enough maybe they wouldn't be able to pay and want a cheaper slave. "Well this one, as you can see, is quite a gem. A human like him only comes around only so often. So I would say around 100,500 worth of gold." he said rather confident. Few people would ever be able to afford a ridiculously high price like that. And by the way the two bandits were dressed they didn't look like they had much money.

"Done." The merchant was taken back by the approval.

"Yomi!" Kuronue yelled at him, smacking him upside the head. "Owe, what?" he bit back.

"That's nearly all the money we have combined!" he said rather angrily "Trust me, he'll be worth it." he tried to reassure the bat and to calm his anger. He knew that the price was outrageously high and that the merchant was trying to dissuade them. But he was confident that this one would be worth their money.

Kuronue pulled out his money pouch, "You better be right, and I expect you to pay me back every cent." he said as he handed Yomi his money pouch. "Thanks Kuro." he sounded genuinely grateful for the kumori's help. Even though they spent nearly all of their money on the boy they still had enough to check into an Inn. There were only two beds but that wouldn't be any problem. Kuronue and Yomi were used to sleeping in the same bed, what with being lovers and all. So the redhead got a bed all to himself.

The next morning they set off bright and early. Yomi tried to strike up some small talk with the boy, but the child would not speak to him. So after a failed attempt at conversation Yomi just decided to shut up and not make a fool of himself. Kuronue teased him the rest of the ride about how his horns scared the boy speechless. Yomi continuously yelled at the bat to shut up about his horns. The whole ride Kurama kept thinking to himself. _Oi, these two are more immature than children. Can't believe I have to be their slave! I wonder if I can escape. These two don't look very strong and they keep distracting each other with insults. If I could just- _His thoughts trailed off as he tried to move. But the way Yomi had him situated in front of him it was impossible to move with out being notice. "Hey, don't be gettin' any ideas about escaping. No matter how far you run we'll find you. If we have to we'll tie up your hands and make you walk the rest of the way!" He threatened, but it did nothing to intimidate the human. They rode at a gallop the rest of the way to make better time and didn't stop until late into the night. They stopped at what looked like an old forest. Yomi led his horse into the woods but at a slower pace than before.

The Forest seemed to only get darker and more ominous as they traveled deeper. Soon the forest started to thin until it opened to a clearing that surrounded the base of a cliff. The cliff held an entrance to what looked like a cave. Yomi and Kuro dismounted their horses. After unpacking their valuables Yomi came up and helped Kurama off his horse. After all their belongings were gathered ,they entered the cave where they walked until they reached the back. Once there Kurama couldn't help but think they were going to camp out because there certainly was no where else to go in the cave. But what happened next proved him wrong.

Yomi walked up to the wall and placed his hand on the cave wall. Releasing his youki. Then to his surprise the wall began to raise up to reveal a doorway. Yomi nudged the kid to enter and he did so having little to no choice in the matter. Once all three were in, the hidden doorway slid back in place. Yomi moved in front of the boy and motioned for him to follow. The two demons led him to what looked like a type of hallway where they dumped their stuff. Well, the two demons had stuff to dump while he did not.

Kurama looked around in awe. This place didn't look like the inside of a cave, instead it looked like the inside of a mansion. A rather vast mansion at that. Then he was drawn out of his reverie as Yomi commanded him to follow. After walking through many corridors and a couple of flights of stairs they stopped in front of a large set of twin doors. "You're to follow in behind us and don't try anything funny." Yomi commanded. With out waiting for a response he opened the double doors and walked in next to Kuronue. The two demons had positioned themselves so they were blocking him from view.

X **view change** X

Youko was just finishing grooming his tail when the doors to his room suddenly gave a loud groan as it was opened. In walked his two favorite demons standing side by side. They looked like they had just accomplished a heist on their own. Youko put down his brush and looked at them expectantly. "Well what are you two up to now?" he said sounding rather bored.

"Well we just came back from getting your present, and we both agreed that this one might be better suited to your tastes." Yomi looked rather smug as he spoke. Youko thought about what he said and then it hit him. "You got me another slave? How many times do I have to tell you I don't wa-" Youko stopped mid sentence as the two bandits stepped aside to reveal the young redhead. Youko was stunned speechless by the boy's beauty. Though he may be human, obvious by his scent, his looks rivaled that of the infamous fox himself.

"Figured you'd like him." Yomi said triumphantly. Youko got up and walked over to the human. He walked around him and discovered that it wasn't just the boy's face that was beautiful, but his body too, which unfortunately was covered in muck and grime. The kid was the complete opposite of the youko but he was just as much the image of perfection as the silver being himself. Youko stopped in front of the boy yet again and tilted his head up. What he saw completely stunned him. Liquid pools of emerald that blazed with a fire from within. Youko could see the spirit within those fierce eyes and knew this one would be a challenge.

"You're right I do like this one, thank you." he said turning to them. They got the hint that Youko wanted to be left alone with the kid. They both left, closing the door behind them, and walked down the corridor to their room. Kuronue noticed that Yomi was awful quiet. "Yomi," he said getting his koibito's attention," you alright?"

"M'fine," he sounded very unconvincing, " I just can't believe he thanked us. He's never thanked us before."

"Don't worry about it. Besides I've learned that when he thanks someone he is genuinely grateful to them." he said trying to reassure him. "Now come on it's late." he walked off in the direction of their room. But before he could get too far ahead, Yomi gave his ass a firm squeeze. Kuro jumped at the action but continued on his way. This time as he walked he put a bit more swing in his hips. That night the two of them didn't get much rest since they were a little too preoccupied with other 'activities' (hint hint wink).

X **back with Youko** X

Youko was trying to decide how best to tame the boy's fiery spirit. Then a thought come to him; if the boy had this much fight to him he was probably stubborn too. He thought it'd be best to figure out how stubborn he was. The only way he would be able to do that is to treat him like a slave boy and see what he would do. Looking back over to the boy he noticed the rags that acted as a sad excuse for clothes. Then an idea come to him on how to start his test.

Youko walked over to the large closet and began to look for something that might fit him. unfortunately, the only one that seemed small enough was a rather short, pink, silk kimono. It was a simple garment that also looked quite elegant.

"Come." was his simple command as he walked to the door. The redhead complied and followed his new 'master'. They walked down the corridor before Youko turned a corner. He waited to see if the kid would follow him or try to escape. To his surprise the boy chose to follow him. So with it settled that he wouldn't escape he kept going down the hall. It was then that Youko realized he didn't know the boy's name. "So, you got a name or am I gonna have to give you one?" he teased, hoping to draw a reaction from him.

It worked. The boy whipped his head forward and snapped, "My name is Kurama!"

Youko smirked at the little outburst. Seems he also had a quick temper with a short fuse. "Well, Kurama, I hope you understand that with your rank as being my slave you have to act like my slave."

Kurama just glared at the man. "You are to do what I say when I say it, you're to do what I tell you no questions asked, and I'm to know where you are at all times. Understand." The way he spoke left no room for argument. Kurama just glared at his back. "Do. You. Understand."

"I understand but that doesn't mean I'll comply." Youko smirked as he opened a door. _'Damn, he's a fool! Does he really think he'll be the one to break me in? Well I'll just have to show him that no one can break me. Even if I die, at least I'll die with my head held up high instead of dying a slaves death!_' Youko lead the boy into the room which turned out to be a small spring. Youko walked in, closing the door, and began to undress. Kurama turned away to give the fox more privacy. he heard the displacement of water as Youko got into the spring. Kurama turned around and glared at the fox once again. Youko waited patiently for the redhead to move, seeing that he would not he began to realize just how stubborn he really was.

"Well what are you waiting for? Undress." he commanded. He watched in silent victory as Kurama slowly began to undress. He was a little disappointed when Kurama didn't take off his undergarments. "Completely."

"You'll have to kill me if you wish to see me naked!" he bit out angrily.

"Just get in." he was starting to get a little fed up with the attitude and he hadn't know the boy more than 15 minutes. Kurama slowly sank into the water, weary of Youko's ever present gaze. Youko watched as Kurama situated himself in the indoor hot spring, and was a bit upset that he was still so tense. The natural minerals in the spring never failed to ease even the most strained and tense bodies. Not to mention the relaxing scents that permeated the air, complimentary of our dear Youko. But what upset him the most wasn't that he wasn't relaxing, but that he wasn't even moving to wash the dirt and grime that clung to his pale olive skin.

"Wash." Kurama looked up from his staring match with his reflection to direct his gaze to the demon before him. "Listen Boy, you can be stubborn all you want but I'm not going to allow you to walk around covered in filth. If your going to be my slave you have to be at least presentable and in your current state you are anything but. Now wash." Youko's voice was ice cold and commanding. Kurama had never heard anyone talk with such force behind their words. But he did not falter, he stayed true to his vow. He sat there and defied him refusing to do what he was told. "Fine if you want to play at it that way." Youko said as he moved over to Kurama's side. "Then I guess I'll just have to wash you myself."

Kurama panicked at the closeness between their bodies and quickly tried to put some distance between them. His attempts were foiled when Youko grabbed him by the waist, successfully keeping the redhead in place. Kurama grew more desperate when he felt Youko's member rub against his thigh, but what frightened him more was that the fox was HARD. This alone made him want to dress in the most complicated of outfits and find a place to hide where the man would not be able to reach him. His panic intensified when he felt Youko nibble on his ear while his hand caressed his chest. He knew that if he didn't do something the demon would take advantage of his smaller form and violate him. He had no choice, besides if he was lucky Youko would probably assume it was born from adrenaline. So with his mind made up Kurama grabbed the wandering hand from his chest and held it in a vice grip that nearly crushed it.

"If you EVER touch me again, your pretty boy face won't be so pretty!" Kurama spoke with as much malice and venom in his voice as he could muster, which, as it turns out, was enough to even match Youko when he spoke to someone he was about to kill. Youko was so taken back by the sudden ferocity his hold on Kurama had faltered just enough so that the boy could escape from his arms. By the time Youko realized he was no longer holding Kurama (which was only like four seconds) the younger male was already clear across the spring. (A/N: the spring is about 10 ft just to give you an idea how far away he is.) Youko took note that Kurama looked a little shaken and that he was more tense than before, if that was even possible. It made Youko feel a twinge of guilt build up in the pit of his stomach. He mentally kicked himself for trying to move in on someone so fast. He had to give the boy some time to adjust to his new home and he had just shattered any hopes of getting the kid to trust him any time soon.

"Alright I get it, I won't touch you. But I still expect you to clean yourself." Might as well try to make amends while he could. Kurama turned to Youko and glared at the fox, mistrust clear in his vibrant green eyes.

"You gonna watch me bathe you perv?" He said sourly as he sank further into the water to try and hide his mostly naked form. It was because of the possibility of such actions Kurama refused to take off his fundoshi. Within the time it would take for Youko to get the garment off Kurama would have enough time to find a way to stop him.

Youko stared at him in disbelief. 'You mean to tell me he's actually SHY? No way I would have guessed it from his little outburst a few seconds ago.' Youko sighed in defeat. 'After what I tried to pull there's no chance of him doing anything with me around.' With that thought he got up and out of the spring. Kurama noticed what he was doing a little too late and got a glimpse of the fox's '_pride_'. Youko kept his back to the boy as he dressed, not wanting to make Kurama feel more invaded than he already did. Once he was dressed he left the room to let Kurama enjoy his bath and maybe he would relax if he was alone.

Kurama was relieved when Youko left leaving him to bathe in peace. He honestly didn't know if this was merely to clean himself or a leisure bath. Deciding not to take any chances he washed himself and got out, not taking the time to let the mineral water relax his tense and sore muscles. He dried himself off and dressed in the 'girly-excuse-of-a-kimono' as Kurama had labeled it. In truth to him it looked like a woman's silk spa robe. A rather short spa robe. None the less it would be better and more comfortable than the clothes he arrived in. If you could even call them clothes. As soon as he finished adjusting the kimono to cover him as best it could, he left the room. He was a little surprised to see Youko leaning against the wall opposite of the door.

Youko heard Kurama open the door and was surprised by the boy's scent. With out the dirt ,grime, smell of sweat, animals and all the other smells from the slave market that clung to him when he first arrived, he smelled rather nice. His scent reminded Youko of damp earth and a lush forest after a rainfall. And of roses, lilies, and lotus blossoms. His scent was that of a Forest Child, same as Youko. A Forest Child, as they were called, were beings who were at peace with the spirits of the land that surrounded them. They were able to live in balance with nature and understand what had long been forgotten to the inhabitants of the three worlds. They were able to understand and live with the balance between man and nature, something most of the world had lost in the through of technology. It was rare to find a Forest Child of human descent that was not riddled with scars. Usually a human child gifted with the ability to commune with nature was treated with disdain and hate. Other humans tended to treat these children as inhuman monsters, and even go so far as to accuse them of using dark magic or sorcery.

Youko realized that that was why he had jumped the kid so fast. Kurama was just like him! They shared a bond that Youko must have unconsciously sensed, driving him to take the boy. Legend has it that certain Forest Children had the gift of life embedded in there body, whatever that meant. One thing he did understand about the legend was that when a Forest Child was near kin that kin would be driven by their instinct when they sensed the aura of life emanating from the Child's body.

Drawing his attention away from his mental recount of the myth, he began down the hall. Kurama followed close behind him. Best to let the demon think that he was of average intelligence and not able to remember his way around. Truth was that he remembered every turn and hall they went through and he recognized the hall they were walking through right now. He remembered walking this way when he first arrived and that it lead to the dining area. The demons that were already in place at the table watched as their boss and his breathtaking new pet entered into the room. Kurama could feel their gazes were on him and it made him fell uneasy to have so many people paying attention to him. He followed Youko as he headed for the head of the table and grabbed a tray. He waited as Youko began filling a plate and set it on the tray. He then handed the tray to Kurama who waited as Youko filled another plate and set it on a second tray. Once the task was done Youko left the room with the redhead in tow and headed back for Youko's room. Once there Youko sat not too far from the bed and began to eat. Kurama taking it he was to do the same but instead of eating he just stared at his food. Past experience with one of his masters, told him to wait to be told he could eat else he would be beaten for arrogance. Youko finished with his meal and looked over to Kurama only to see that he hadn't even touched his food or picked up his chopsticks.

It was then an idea came to him. He picked up Kurama's rice bowl and chopsticks. He took a small amount of rice from the bowl and put the chopsticks in front of him. Kurama looked at the rice and then at Youko expecting an explanation to why he was trying feed him like an incapable child. "I'll be feeding you like this from now on and if you don't eat while I feed you, you don't eat at all." Youko said a sly smile forming on his lips as he spoke.

"Do you honestly think I'll just roll over for you and eat out of your hands like some obedient mongrel? Well you better forget about it I'll starve to death before I become anyone's dog!" Every word he spoke held more bitterness to them than the last. His eyes filled with hate and resentment to the demon before him. Youko just looked at him with an amused gleam in his eyes. "Well, I guess your not hungry, then." He said as he gathered the food and placed the two trays on a nearby table. He turned to Kurama and saw that he was still seething in rage. Deciding he had had enough fun for now he changed into his night clothes, which resembled a pair of silk grey boxers.

"Get in bed." he said as he put away his clothes. Kurama glared at him, his eyes seeming to say 'make me'. Youko was getting tired and felt a fatigue headache coming on. He really didn't want to play at this if he didn't have to. He walked over to the redhead and picked him up. Kurama did whatever he could to struggle free. Youko quickly dumped him on the bed with as little grace as he could. "You son of a-" Kurama didn't get to finish his insult when Youko suddenly pounced on him, holding him firmly in place. Kurama didn't like the position he was in and tried to break free, but Youko was far stronger than he was. Youko moved Kurama's hands over his head so that he could grip them in one of his own. Youko ran a hand through his hair and pulled out a seed. He put the seed on the table next to the bed and fed his energy to it. Within seconds it became a small white and pink bud. Youko took another seed and grew it over his face. The plant looked like it was a mask. Youko put more of his energy into the bud and it blossomed. When the petals opened the plant released a sweet smelling pollen.

Kurama continued to struggle and the more he struggle the more pollen he inhaled. Soon Kurama began to feel strange. The more he tried to focus the more the room seemed to spin. He tried to think but his mind grew hazy, his eyes began to feel very heavy. His body began to feel heavy and he found it hard to move his arms and legs. Soon his body was completely limp and he couldn't fight the urge to sleep any more. Reluctantly, he let his eyes close and fell into an unwilling sleep. Youko reverted the plants back into seeds and laid beside Kurama pulling the comforter up to shield their bodies from the nightly chill.

Youko took a few deep breaths inhaling the plant's sedative pollen. He soon joined the human in a deep sleep, knowing there would be consequences to face in the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

foxling: Wow this turned out a lot better than I thought it would. And yes I am a fan of uncommon pairings. It's because there are so few fics that star pairings like this that I write them. And yes for future reference I am a fan of crossover stories and if this one sets it's self up just right this one may turn out as a crossover, but with what I don't know.

Youko: ZZZZZZZZZ

foxling: Get your lazy ass up! The readers are here for you and Red!

Youko: (groans and holds Kurama closer) Mine...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

foxling: Dumbass...Anyway please leave a review as I am an insecure person and will probably take it that you guys don't like it if you don't. And if I feel my story is not liked I may Just do the stupid thing and delete it when in fact the lurkers like it and may get mad at me if I remove it. I freely welcome constructive criticism and if you flame me I shall laugh at your attempts and use them to burn things.

Thank you


	2. You're not the first

_foxling:_ Hi every one! I know I haven't gotten any reviews yet(when I started to write this chapter) but I'm not going to get much of a chance to update as much as I would like. My mom's coming home from a trip from Philly and I basically don't get the computer much when she's around. so bear with me if my updates are a bit slow. And yes I will give my fans what they want and give you some lemony goodness, just so long as my mom doesn't find out I'm doing this. I accidentally left one of my notebooks out and it was the one that had a story of mine in it called _Juxtapose: to place side by side_. this story was my undoing into having quite a lecture about 'how inappropriate it was for a young woman to be writing crap about two guys having sex.' I tell you I had NEVER been so embarrassed in my whole life! So since then my mom's kept a close watch on me when I'm on the net and I don't want to go through the embarrassment of being caught again.

Kurama: Well then I guess you'll just have to stop posting! Yay I'm free of the torment you put me through and the embarrassment of others knowing what you make the guys do to me! WHOOT!

foxling: Not so fast Red! Even if I don't post the stories I still have kagess's offer to do it for me. So either way your gonna get screwed XD

Kurama: T.T Well at least you can't do anything more to me.

Yomi: Don't count on that.

Kurama: What?

Kuro: She could make you the total slut of an all boys boarding school.

foxling: tempting but too close to the idea of another story.

Yomi: Well how about he...uh, well he could...I got nothun T T

Kuro: What about him being a belly dancer?

foxling: They're are already a couple of stories with kurama being some sort of dancer. And no I'm not doing a band fic.

Yomi: Damn.

Kurama: Will you guys stop trying to give her ideas!!

foxling: ...! Alright Kurama they'll stop. So how 'bout instead we let the readers give me ideas?

Kurama: What? NO!?

foxling: Why not ? Since you're obviously against ME trying to figure out what to do to you, we'll let the FANS decide what they would like to happen to you. BTW I don't do so well on NC fics so none of those, and whatever idea you give you better remember that Kurama will be uke in any and all of my fics. And the ideas will be put into action after I'm done posting my 40+ stories.

Kurama: YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!

foxling: The Hell I CAN'T! I wouldn't be writing if I couldn't! Enough of this Just read don't forget to leave reviews. sorry to any one who doesn't have an account I forgot to disable my "No Anonymous reviews". SORRY!!

XXX Chapter 2: You're not the first XXX

Kurama woke feeling strangely warm. He opened his eyes only to be greeted with the sun's bright rays shining onto his face. Feeling unusually comfortable he groaned and rolled onto his other side. He snuggled closer to his warm pillow which had let out it's own groan. Kurama's eyes snapped open only to be met with a bare chest. He followed the chest to a neck and then finally to the face of the handsome fox. Youko had looked so cold and unfeeling the other day and now here he was looking so peaceful. Kurama wanted to just lay there and take in this new expression. Then it hit him, this was the same demon who nearly jumped him in the bath, who had tried to hand feed him like a dog, who had drugged him. The realization that he had been drugged struck a cord of fear within him. He silently removed himself from the bed taking the comforter with him.

Youko woke when the sudden chill of the morning air bombarded his bare skin with it's icy grip. He reached for the comforter that sometimes slipped down to his waist only to feel the silky fabric of his boxers. He opened his eyes and scanned the bed for the missing blanket. His search, however, ended when he heard a soft sob from the far corner of his room. Looking in the direction of the sound he saw that Kurama was huddled in the corner with the comforter wrapped tightly around him as if to protect him from the world. Youko rubbed the sleep from his eyes and slipped quietly out of the bed and walked over to the shuddering redhead.

"You alright?" Youko said sounding sincere as he put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. Kurama jumped at the unexpected contact and looked up at the fox. Youko could see that his eyes were red and puffy signs that he had been crying. Kurama didn't strike him as one to cry but within the last 24 hours Kurama has proved that he was full of surprises. Kurama tried to wipe away the tears to try and cover the fact he was crying. "Why should you care if I'm alright?" his voice was shaky from the stress of crying and he tried fruitlessly to stop his tears from spilling forth. Youko looked at him confused and silently asked for an explanation. "You got what you wanted from me so why would you care!?" Youko still looked at him confused.

"What the Hell are you talking about?"

"The only reason men drug me is so that I won't fight back and you made it clearly obvious that you desire my body!" Kurama fell into another crying spell and this time he didn't try to stop it. It was then that a light turned on in Youko's head and he realized what Kurama was saying.

"You think I _raped _you?!" he said incredulously. True he showed he was interested in his body but his actions were drawn from his instincts of being around another Forest Child. Or as he liked to be called, a child of Inari.

"What the Hell other reason would you have to drug me?!" He yelled. Youko laid his ears against his head to shield them from the sudden volume.

"OK, I want this understood now. When I have sex with someone we both get down to our skins and stay that way into the morning. Plus if I did give it to you up the ass, you wouldn't be walking for at least half a day." He said this with a tone of irritation. Yes he was a bit prissy, but he loathed it when someone accused him of forcing himself on them. If he had sex with someone he made sure that not only were they consensual but they enjoyed it so much it was memorable. His reputation as a fox would be in jeopardy if one person escaped him without having a permanent memory of who had given them such pleasure. So it was absolutely impossible for him to bed someone who wouldn't even remember it. He WAS notorious as both a bandit and a lover.

"How can I believe you when you tried to jump me YESTERDAY!" he said, his voice starting to clear.

"How about this; I give you a Chastity Orb and then you believe me?" He got up and headed for the door.

"It wouldn't do any good." Youko stopped and turned to Kurama."Even if you didn't violate me, the orb would still turn as black as ink." he wiped away the last remnants of his tears and looked to the floor, too distraught to look the demon in the eye. He heard Youko approach him and saw him kneel in front of him. "You would not be the first man to take advantage of my smaller, human frame."

"Kurama I know that my word means little to you, but I swear upon my honor as a thief and as your kin I did _not _force myself on you nor will I ever." Youko sounded more serious than he had since they met. Kurama stared at him in shock. 'When did he find out?' Kurama had done everything he could to hide his gift, but some how Youko had found out about him. But how in the- Wait did he say 'as your kin'?

"When you said 'as my kin' you mean-"

"Yes. I am a Forest Child as well. That is why I jumped you the other day."

"Youko, I-"

"Tut, tut, tut, not another word. What I want you to do is to get back in bed," he took hold of Kurama's hand and walked him over to the bed, "and relax." Kurama allowed himself to be led to the bedside feeling that he could trust the fox to some extent now. Kurama didn't argue, in fact he was rather relieved at the idea of some extra sleep. Whatever pollen Youko had used must not be completely out of his system and he still felt groggy. Youko untangled him from the comforter and placed it back on the bed properly with Kurama situated comfortably under it. Youko smiled warmly at the little human, "I'll have someone bring up your breakfast."

"I'm still not going to eat out of your hands." Kurama said doing his best to look like a stubborn child with his most adorable pouting face.

"Kukuku. You'll have the day to yourself. So you may want to get acquainted with your new home. You know look around and explore a little, that is if you want to." He said with a cheerful smile before leaving.

Youko was true to his word and gave Kurama the day to himself to try to calm down and except that this was his new home. When Youko did enter his company he was gentle and sincere, some thing that Kurama thought at first was impossible for the fox. But he did not complain. He was actually relieved to know that they shared a rare bond with each other. It was almost impossible for one Forest Child to find and meet another of their own since most were killed for their strange abilities. But Kurama found out, by conversation with Youko, that demons actually found it a great honor to have a Child of Inari born into their family. Unlike the humans who thought it disgraceful and unnatural.

Kurama took his time taking in his new home and found that the cave entrance was just a ploy to dissuade pursuers and nosy travelers. It turns out that the manor was not within a cave but was secluded in a hidden valley impossible for travelers to find. Kurama spent a majority of the day exploring the valley and even found an even more secluded part of the valley that housed a vast and beautiful garden. With such beautiful and exotic plants Kurama felt quit at home in the little hide away.

"Well it seems you've been exploring more than I thought you would." Kurama knew that deep rich voice belonged to Youko.

"Did you grow this place?" he asked fairly relaxed in Youko's presence.

"Yeah this is where I grew my first plant." Youko sat next to Kurama who had been lounging on the grass. Kurama looked at the fox as he seemed to get lost in his thoughts. He looked like he was thinking about pleasant memories that had long since passed. "This valley once belonged to my clan. Now it is mine and mine alone." he spoke rather somberly and Kurama could detect a hint of sadness in his voice.

"What happened to them?" Kurama sat up so that he caught the fox's attention.

"There... was a massacre. My father had spoken out against a demon nobleman and his plans for stealing the land of other clans. The noble didn't take to well to his rebellion and annihilated our clan before we grew too strong to stop him. It goes without saying I was the only survivor, but it was shear luck I lived. I knew that I was supposed die that day with the rest of my clan. But-" his eyes narrowed at whatever he was remembering "- one of the Noble's soldiers couldn't bring himself to kill a defenseless cub in cold blood. So he feigned carrying a corpse and took me away from the slaughter. He told me to run as far as I could and to stay away. For years I grew with the intense hate I felt for the noble who took my family and my home from me. So I started gathering whatever men would follow under me and we became bandits. Eventually we gathered enough strength to challenge that bastard and his soldiers and we took back the manor. I had made up my mind that we would leave no survivors and we didn't. In the end that coward begged me for his life. He graveled at me feet like some street mongrel, but I showed him the same mercy he showed my clan. None."

Kurama looked at Youko to speechless to say anything. 'And I thought I had it rough.'

"So what about you?" Kurama snapped out of his daze at Youko's sudden question. "What's the story of you and your family?"

Kurama looked away unable to look at him. "I'd… really not say. I trust you to some extent but not enough to reveal my secrets to you." Kurama said trying to push aside the memories of his family. Although calling them that sounded like some sick, twisted joke.

Youko decided not to pry and looked up at the sky. "Well it's getting late. We better get going if we want to eat."

Youko and Kurama ate in their room as they had the night before. They didn't speak one word to each other, not knowing what to say. Kurama Knew of Youko's past and didn't want to upset him by saying something wrong, while Youko was still trying to figure out the human before him. Kurama seemed to be shrouded by secrets he had long since tried to bury. And it didn't seem like he was going to divulge them any time soon.

When they were done eating they both changed into their nightwear. Kurama's temper had flared when Youko said he was still to sleep in his bed. Kurama had refused to do so without a fight and had to be sedated once more. Youko had curled up beside him spooning their bodies. He let a smile grace his lips as he watched Kurama sleep. 'At least you haven't lost your spark. It would be disappointing if you had already been tamed. But in time I will break that fiery spirit of yours and make you mine.' Youko drifted off to sleep content with the thought of making the human bend to his will, and maybe... even make him fall in love with him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Well it looks like I may have to change the genre of the sorry to romance. Yes I know I'm a total Yaoi romance addict.

But it's just so hard to find a story with these two actually being in love and one not forcing the other into a relationship.

By the way thank you to Silver Vulpine and Chaseha-Wing for correcting me on my little error.

I am so sorry! I'm new here and haven't quit got the hang of things and I'm still learning how the system works.

Well thanks again and don't forget to review.


	3. Taming of the fire prt 1

Hi again! I may not have gotten many reviews but some is better than none! At least those who like the story were thoughtful enough to review it! Seriously ppl, if I don't get reviews I can't improve my stories. And if ppl don't tell me how good/bad my stories are I may not update or post the much needed sequels! As such has been proven by my other story "_No One Will Cry Over Me_" which I realize has a very morbid theme to it but believe me it has a much, _much_better sequel to it! But no sequel will be posted if I can't get any one to talk to me about it! Now if you don't like the story it's self that's fine but it's the answer to allot of questions to it's sequel. Now before I give too much away about my other story Here are the responses:

Silver Vulpine-- thank you for notifying me of my little error and I shall try to figure out the system soon so it doesn't happen again.

Chaseha-Wing-- Yeah I'm leaning more towards that to happen. But I'm afraid that I might make things progress too fast and not write the hardships Youko has to face before breaking him into his charm. So I think I'm going to try to slow down his progress and torture him some. XD

Seina-- I'm glad you like it! At first I was worried that I wouldn't get many reviews but 6 reviews in 3 days is pretty good in my opinion. But like I said in my last chapter I may not get as much time to update.

Rayne-- Glad you like this. Especially since this is what I do mostly in my free time (write the stories I mean)

Kajikitsune-- Thank You. I lean more to the Direction of original plots and stories and try not to get to close to the idea of what others write. To me when I try to do that it just feels like I'm copying someone  
else's work and that what I'm writing is not my own creation. And I highly pride myself in my originality.

Well since I don't have much to say on with the fic!

XXX Chapter3: Taming of the fire prt.1 XXX

As expected, Kurama didn't take lightly to being forced to sleep with Youko. The red-head was currently sitting at the table in Youko's room, stubbornly refusing to let the fox feed him. He knew  
eventually if he went long enough without eating the fox would have no choice but to let him eat on his own. The only question was how long would he have to go with no food? "Come on, you know you  
can't refuse to eat forever. You're gonna have to eat soon or you're gonna starve." Youko knew Kurama wouldn't be able to fight off his hunger for long. Most humans couldn't go more than a week without  
losing a dangerous amount of weight, and with Kurama being so young it would be dangerous for him to lose more than a couple of pounds. "NO!" he yelled causing Youko to lay his ears against his head, yet again. Youko felt his eye twitch in annoyance. He put the food back on the tray and turned to Kurama. "You do know it's unhealthy not to eat, right?" Youko could tell the boy wasn't going to give in without a  
fight, but felt it was still important for him to know this little fact. "Yeah, so let me eat on my own."

The arrogance! He honestly thought he was going to change that rule just because of a stubborn streak?! Hell, the boy would learn that the only way he was going to change that is if it came down to life or death. Or at least near to. So Youko gave his basic reply, "No." Kurama just continued to pout. His plan of 'annoy the fox to his limit' was working perfectly. His stubborn streak was already grating on the fox's nerves. Even if he looked passive, his tail was swaying in irritation. Kurama mentally congratulated himself for his progress. He knew that eventually Youko would have to give in if he didn't want to starve a  
young, frail human like himself. Unfortunately he was going to learn that neither one of them was going to bend over for the other, no matter the circumstances. But as with everything one of them would have  
to cave to the others will if progress was to be made. The only question was which of them would be the first to break?

Youko gathered the dishes and placed them on the table with the meal trays. Kurama remained in his spot still looking stubbornly at the fox. Youko knew this of course. Despite not knowing him for very long  
he still managed to pick up on some of Kurama's personality traits. For example when Kurama flaunted his stubbornness he would stare at Youko to see how he reacted. The most Youko would give him,  
though, was a slight irritated look and show that he could be just as stubborn. Youko had been dragging the little red head with him everywhere. He hoped that if he kept the red head moving he'd wear  
out Kurama's stubbornness with exhaustion. He could tell Kurama was starting to feel the effects of being kept on the move, but unfortunately he'd end up with a break today.

Youko was the leader of a band of thieves and his men would begin to lose their faith and loyalty to him if he stopped the heists just for some mortal runt with the stubbornness of a Makai boar. So it was  
either Heist or Kid. Needless to say he chose the heist. It's true that the mansion was well protected with traps, barriers, and spells but the security also gave it away. There had been a recent increase in  
yokai who could sense and break barriers as well as yokai who could locate, find, identify, neutralize, remove, and/or disarm a number of defense spells and enchantments. Of course Youko knew of these  
demons, considering he had quit a few in his employ. And every time he left the hideout his greatest fear was that it would be found and pillaged. True enough he could always steal the items back, but now he had a new concern. Kurama. He may be spirited but that would serve him little when and if it came to him defending against other demons. In fact his spirited nature could put him in more danger! Most humans  
resign themselves to being slaves and quickly lose their fight, making most demons use them for breeding purposes just to grab a little extra cash on the side. But with Kurama being young and pretty, add  
on to that that he has quit a fighting spirit, and you've got yourself a slave demons would be willing to kill each other to own. So, for added insurance he was going to lock Kurama in his room and place  
numerous more barrier spells around it. But just to be on the safe side, he was going to use a very special spell known only to his family. The only way to break this spell was to hit it with constant energy  
blasts sent by a demon stronger than the spell caster. And since Youko was already considerable stronger than the average demon(Upper B-class on the verge of becoming an A-class) the chances of some one  
stronger than him raiding the mansion were slim, but not impossible.

He looked behind him to Kurama who, go figure, was still staring. Youko didn't know why but there was something about the human that made him defensive when ever he thought about anyone else laying  
claim to the small boy.(*1) Letting out a sigh, he walked over and sat on the bed. He looked Kurama straight in the eye, knowing that Kurama always listened when anyone looked at him and even more so when they made eye-contact. "Kurama, I need you to pay attention to what I'm going to tell you." He tried to sound as serious as possible without sounding frighteningly demanding. "I'm going to be gone for the day and maybe part of the night. I know you're not going to be happy about it but while I'm gone you're going to stay in _this room_. Understand me?"

Kurama looked at him as if he had grown another set of ears. Taking this as a sign, Youko continued. "You'll get your meals, so don't worry about that. You can do pretty much what you want, just don't try to leave. Kaito and Aido will be staying behind as well. So if you need something, books, paper, whatever, just ask them to get it for you. The door will be locked when I leave and the lock will open when I come back. Oh, and please _try _to be nice to Kai and Ai? They're still new here, same as you and they're still pretty skittish. And don't think you can escape when they come to give you your meal. I've given them specific orders for what they're to do if you even try, so don't, got it?" Youko sat there and waited for him to respond. Instead he received an angry glare from the boy who seriously looked like he wanted to protest but was at a loss for what to say. "Well alright then! Just don't hurt yourself while I'm gone." He said as he walked to the door, not even bothering to spare him a second glance as he left. Youko waited on the other side of the closed door to see if Kurama would come back to his senses. He didn't have to wait long for the answer before he heard a muffled, and _very_ aggravated scream. He allowed himself a ghost of a smile for finally managing to rile the human instead of the human riling him.

Youko reached into his robe and pulled out the knife he always kept there. he placed the blade against his left palm and ran the cold steel across the tender flesh, after making sure no one would see, of course. He really didn't want one of his men thinking he was some sort of masochist, nor did he want to explain the details of the barrier he was placing _only _around his room. The very nature of this barrier is to use the caster's blood to channel youki to form a barrier. Youko's blood would anchor the barrier to prevent it from flaring out of control and creating weak spots. He watched as the blood seeped to the surface and stained the smooth, pale skin a dark crimson. Turning his hand sideways, he watched as the red liquid dripped onto the floor, the droplets splattering onto the polished oak wood. He watched in fascination as the blood drops began to form into ruins. He looked carefully at the red characters and was able to recognize them as a form of Kindsa (pronounced Keen-sigh), an ancient, if not the first, form of kitsune writing. Kneeling down, he placed his bleeding hand on the wall and traced around the doorframe, smearing the thick liquid on the pale wall. Again the blood formed into ancient ruins and again Youko watched in fascination as it did so. The spell was nearly complete. He only needed to place one more ruin and the seal would be set. He dug his nails into the cut causing the blood to flow freely once again. He smeared the fresh substance over the surface of his palm and then place his blood covered hand over the center of his door. As he pulled away the blood immediately began to form into a single ruin, forming into the character he was in most need of. It formed into the character _'protect'._

He was surprised that the casting went so well, considering this was his first time using the defence spell. Other than the concealment charm, used frequently in the presence of _normal_ humans, he never realy saw any use for casting any other spells. Hell, he had never even seen anyone do this spell! He only knew of it because he had overheard some of his elder clansmen talking about it. In all honesty he was performing the spell based on a 569 year old memory. He still felt a bit uneasy about the spell but was thankful that he had atleast paid attention to the gossip of his family. From what he understood, even if the spell was cast incorrectly it would still put up quit a defense. Just so long as "Protect" was on the surface of the place that you needed protected. Realizing that he had spent more time than intended, he rushed down to meet his men.

****************

Kurama laid on the bed just glaring at the ceiling, his frustration rolling in violent torrents inside of him. He couldn't believe this! That damnable fox had sealed him inside! He could've just warded the doors but nooo, he had to ward just this room! What the hell was he suppose to do for a whole day? Stuck in one room? With nothing? And two height deprived idiots who couldn't do jack?

No. He shouldn't hold Aido and Kaito responsible for his bad fortune. They were just kids after all and just got stuck in the wrong place. Kaito and Aido are a pair of twins that Youko had found after one of his heists. Their previous master had used the poor dears as mechanics for large and dangerous machinery that had only feet of space to get into. Since Kaito and Aido were the smallest workers there they were used to get into tight spots that no one else could get into. This, of course, made them easier targets for getting hurt or maimed. During a tune-up on one of the bigger machines, a piece came loose and had pinned Kaito's leg. The master tried to get Aido out of there but the little guy refused to leave his brother's side. Youko had witnessed their abandonment and had decided to save them. They've been with the band ever since. Kaito's leg, they had discovered, suffered severe injury but he was able to keep it after months of rest and Youko's style of rehab.

They were both still traumatized by the event and were a bit skittish around people still, and more so around any type of large machine. But they were good kids and didn't deserve the blunt of Kurama's wrath. If he really thought about it, it was those two demon's fault for buying him. What did they call themselves? Kunua and Yohi? No....It was........Kuronue and Yomi! Those two idiots were the ones to blame! If those two morons had just left him there than he would've probably been free! Or at least dead. Either way he wouldn't have been a slave. But the prospect of life was the only thing that kept him from going back to that awful Hell hole. In all honesty he didn't fight his master's because he _wanted_ to die, he just didn't want to be some pervy demons plaything! Especialy the wolf back at the stables. He knew that the wolf lusted for him and certainly didin't want him for a master, but he figured the fox was a better choise if he DID want one.

*******************************

Well until I figure out waht I'm doing from here i hope this satisfies all my fans. until next time Ja


	4. while Youko's away

Hey I'm back with another chapter finally and I hope you all enjoy this. I apologize for the long wait and will continue to try to post as fast as I can without taking form the quality of this story. So all I ask is that you bear with me and continue to review telling me what you like or don't like. Thank you very much for your devotion to this story.

And thank you to Zerakayl for giving me some ideas to work with for some possible future chapters.

Btw anything with a * next to it will have an author's note at the end of the chapter. example: Watashiwa* Kuronue--- * My name is. Got it? OK

xxxxxxxxx Chapter 4: While Youko's away xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He. Was. Going. To. Go. INSANE!!!!!!!!!!

It hadn't even been two hours since the demon left and already he felt like his head would explode from how bored he was!!! He really didn't want to admit this to anyone but he didn't like to be alone and half the time his masters kept him near. He was used to being able to torture someone so much that he didn't get a lot of 'alone' time and had no idea what to do. He tried to read but that notion died quickly. Kaito, being raised around mechanics, had adapted a talent for inventing. He had created a rather complex system for a simple to use holographic projector. He had programmed it to project a 3D image of any selected room as long as it had a receiver. The receiver would allow the projector to form a holographic view of every little detail. One could even use it to zoom in on the finer details. Kurama had used the projector to browse through the library selection and found that most of the books were of valuable nature and kept under spirit locks. Unfortunately the books he could read were mainly based on ancient history and battle formations/plans. Neither of which took his fancy. Aido had come offering to play a game of Shogi(*1). As tempting as the offer sounded he had no choice but to decline. After all he couldn't PLAY Shogi and he sure as hell wasn't going to admit that to anyone either. Aido had shown his disappointment with a rather sullen expression but did not press the human.

Minutes after Aido left Kurama was itchy for something to do. That small window of time seemed to drag on for an eternity before he became too restless to sit still anymore. Getting up he began pacing the expanse of the vast master bedroom. Not what he wanted to do but he didn't have much choice. He couldn't read, he didn't know HOW to play Shogi, he didn't want to meditate, and he sure as hell couldn't train. So he was stuck with pacing. After hours of doing that he felt his legs straining from the exercise. So he stopped to make sure he hadn't over worked them. Instead when he stopped he felt a tidal wave of fatigue wash over him. He hadn't noticed that he was that tired before, even with the drug induced sleep.

He flopped down on the fluffy bedding, feeling drowsy after pacing for nearly five and a half hours. his legs ached and feet hurt from stomping around the room. But all uneasiness melted away the moment he laid upon the soft cushy mattress. He noticed the faint smell of vanilla, lavender, and chamomile wafting from the sheets and pillows.. His eyelids suddenly felt like lead had been added to them as he deeply inhaled the sweet smell of the floras. He felt his body begin to unwind as his mind began to drift into the realm of dreams beneath the soft comforter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He wasn't quite sure what stirred him from his peaceful slumber as he jumped from his place under the cover. He glanced around the room and his eyes landed on the window. The sky outside was a dusky orange symbolizing the last light of the day. Suddenly there was a loud bang that made him turn to the door. There, he noticed a large dent in the polished maple doors. Kurama remained frozen to the bed as the door splintered with a cracking thud from the other side. With one last crashing sound the door swung open and in poured a small group of demons. One demon walked through the doorway frowning at the destroyed item. "Honestly you could have just checked to see if it was unlocked." he spoke with a timbering voice that rumbled through his chest like gentle thunder. He was a tall man, easily topping 7 foot. He had dark brown skin and midnight curls that went past his waist. A long thick tail split his hair past his hips. Two horns protruding from his hairline showing his incubus heritage.

"Nuthun's here boss. Just a bunch of worthless junk." a wolf demon spoke as he kicked a rather ornate looking chest. Kuramaremained still as the strange demons rummaged through the room. The one now recognized as their leader looked around the room searching for whatever valuables it may hold. That is until his eyes spotted what laid upon the bed. He was slightly surprised at first to see the small human in a demon's bed chamber but then a thought of understanding came to his mind. The boy was a slave and a mighty tasty looking one at that. He didn't bother to hide the lust that creep into his smile as he leered at the boy. "Well I found something of worth." He said his voice now lced with unbridled lust.. He walked over to the stunned redhead intending to take his new prize with him.

Kurama realized too late that the demon was approaching and by the time he was able to move the demon had already grabbed his ankle. Now frantic from being touched by a strange demon he began to struggle fiercely only to have his other ankle grabbed in the process. "Now, now don't be that way sweetie." He cooed softly to the frightened redhead. Kurama tried fruitlessly to kick at the demon but the bigger male held fast to his flailing limbs.

Eventually Kurama tired himself out and the demon pulled him closer to his oversized body. "There that's better." He said softly to the frightened human. Kurama's breathing was labored and harsh from his constant struggling but that didn't prevent him from quickly finding his second wind. The demon must have noticed because he quickly swept the boy off the bed and into his arms. " Don't worry little one I'll take good care of you." Kurama just grasped around his neck not wanting to struggle at this height incase he were to fall.

The demon gave a smug look at having the boy cling to him so. But his victory was short lived as one of his scouts came in in a panic. "SIR, The other bandits… huff, huff… They've been… gasp… spotted coming this way!"

"Gather as much loot as you can and leave! Tell the men to take different routes to the camp, GO NOW!" He thundered to the smaller demon.

"SIR!" He saluted the taller before going about his task.

"Sorry sweetheart, but we'll have to hurry now if we're going to avoid a conflict with your former master." He said in a sweet voice that made Kuramathink this demon may be truly trying to rescue him from a supposed abusive master. _"No, I can't let myself be drawn into this demon's charm. As soon as I let my guard down I know he'll try something. He's an incubus, so he's probably just interested in drinking my soul."_He reasoned with himself. Then his thoughts turned to the youko who had promised him protection. _"Please hurry Youko, please. I'm not ready to die yet."_

XXXXX

Kurama woke with a start as the horse suddenly stopped. The demon that held him dismounted before carrying Kurama off the saddle to a nearby spring. The clear water glistened in the fading evening light reflecting beautifully in the dim orange glow. Kurama only had a moment to appreciate the beautiful sight before his sleep drugged mind registered that the demon was undoing his clothes. "H-hey!?' he shouted out to the incubus that still held him at his mercy.

"We haveto remove the smell of your previous master don't we love?" He cooed gently to the panicking redhead in his arms. Kurama continued to struggle but it didn't stop the incubus from stripping him. When Kurama was fully bared he immediately tried to cover his nakedness. The incubus just smiled at this before removing his own clothes. Once they were both naked he picked up the redhead and headed for the spring's shore. Kurama, of course, didn't take to being treated like some hapless damsel in need of rescuing and tried to fight as best he could in his position. But the incubus did not relinquish his hold until he was waist deep in the water which caused him to struggle all the more. After all.... he couldn't swim.

The incubus seated himself on a rather large stone and sat Kurama down onto his lap in the water. Kurama slightly panicked thinking the demon was going to drown him, but felt a wave of relief wash over him as he was firmly settled into the cool water up to his chest.

For a split second he was calmed by the cool water on his heated skin until he realized that he was seated on his abductor's lap. "Don't worry sweetheart, I won't let anything bad happen to you." he said lovingly trying to calm the tense redhead. Kurama, however, remained as stiff as stone unwilling to let his guard down with the strange demon. He let out an undignified 'Eep' as the demon began to move his hands over Kurama's overheated body.

D-d-don't DO that!!!" he squeaked as he grabbed the demon's hand.

"But why ever not, lovely?" The demon asked kindly not phased by the strength he tried to put in his grip. He thought it was cute watching this little human try to crush his hand. He chuckled before pulling his hand away from the redhead's grasp. Kurama tried to struggle but not enough to where he would fall off the demon's lap and into the water. The demon just held onto him making him want to struggle more. "Now, now, precious. There's no need for that. Where just bathing, remember? Nothing more."

"If it's nothing more then why are you manhandling him?!" A voice shouted from the shore. Kurama immediately perked up, he knew that voice! "Youko!!!" He yelled happy to see the fox for once. The Incubus stood temporarily forgetting the redhead on his lap until he heard the splash of water. Quickly he picked the boy up out of the water and set him on the rock. The Incubus turned to face the fox a fraction too late as Youko's fist met with his face. When the demon hit the water Youko was upon him holding him under the water. The larger demon struggled to get leverage over the infuriated fox before he drowned him. He finally managed to make contact with Youko's side knocking him off of him. He emerged with a gasp and tried to head for land, but Youko wasn't letting him get anywhere near the redhead who had fled to the shore. Youko pulled the Incubus back into the water by his long ,dark curls effectively snapping his head back with a pained cry. The demon landed on the rock that he was seated on earlier and Youko climbed atop him. He balled his fists and hit the taller man once, twice, tree times, and continued to hit him even when his knuckles bled.

Kurama stared in horror as Youko assaulted his kidnapper. He could feel his eyes sting with tears as he watched this thing attack. This wasn't the Youko he knew. It looked like Youko but it wasn't him. This wasn't the demon that he felt a certain connection to, that he would torment daily, no this wasn't Youko at all. This was a monster driven by rage and bloodlust. And he felt more fear for this vicious animal than he did for any demon.

"Stop," He whispered, but he went unheard and the assault continued. "stop," he said again just a little louder. But Youko did not stop. He could feel his tears as they fell down his face. "STOP!!!" He yelled as he ran into the water and grabbed Youko's fist. Little sobs racked his body as he held onto the fox's arm. "Stop it, Youko, stop it please!!!" he cried still clinging to his arm. Youko growled and turned to give the human a piece of his mind, but the sight that met his eyes silenced his tongue and made his stomach drop. Kurama's frightened tear streaked face struck something deep within him and he lowered his bleeding fist. "Please Youko this isn't you! I'm begging you, don't kill him, please!!!" he sobbed.

Youko lowered his fist and wrapped it around Kurama's waist to try and sooth his crying. "Alright. I won't kill him, I promise. Now don't cry he's not worth your tears." He said softly hoping to quell the boy's sobs so he could hear him. It worked to an extent. His sobs quieted some but he never stopped crying. "It's alright, I'm here, I'm here. Shhh Shhh, it's ok your safe." He cooed still trying to calm him. But yet Kurama continued to cry. He began to fear he had truly frightened the boy beyond consoling. "I was so scared, I thought I'd never see you again!" he cried. Youko turned completely to face the redhead and embraced him. "Don't worry I would have found you. I promise I would have found you." He stood there holding the crying boy even when the Incubus moaned and rose to consciousness and even as his men came into the clearing.

"Boss!" he heard one of the newer recruits call. He was a young thing with a scraggily mess of hair. He may not look like much but he was as loyal as they came. (Next to Yomi and Kuronue) They approach the fallen demonand hauled him out of the water. They brought the large male to the shore where Youko led Kurama and covered him with a large cape that covered him well past his feet. "What do you want to do with him, Boss?" He inquired motioning towards the Incubus.

Youko glanced down to the slave boy at his side and then back to his men. "Take him to the isolation chamber. Lets see who he got to help him." Youko's tone sent a chill up all their spines. But they did as their boss told them fearing to get on his bad side. Youko looked back down to Kurama and notice that his sobs had turned into hiccups. "C'mon let's go home." He said and Kurama merely nodded his agreement. Happy to get back to the sanctuary of the mansion.

*********

As always review!!


	5. The fire tamed!

As always read and review!!!!

XXXXX Chapter 5 The fire tamed?! XXXXX

Things remained a bit tense since the incident a few days ago. Youko's hand had healed but he had yet to interrogate the incubus because he was too busy fawning over Kurama. He was worried that his little show of fury may have frightened him into submission. Kurama hadn't done anything that was normal for him.

He acted skittish all the time and shied away from Youko when ever he got too near. It was odd behavior for the young human and it had Youko worried. Had the incubus done something to break his spirit or was he the one that had broken the red haired fireball? He hoped to the gods that the boy wasn't fully broken, just …shocked into temporary submission. At least that's what he hoped. He'd never forgive himself if he was the cause of the boy's unusual behavior. Despite the possibility that he may have been broken Youko decided to stay with his training and found that he was just as stubborn as before. Just shy about it. He especially showed how strong willed he was when it came to meal time, still refusing to let the demon feed him.

This had Youko concerned. The boy hadn't touched any food for nearly a week and he knew it was beginning to take it's toll on him. He was tired all the time and had little to no energy. If he didn't eat something soon he was going to start showing signs of malnutrition if not starvation. And he'd be damned to the seven hells and back before he lost this one to something as trivial as hunger. If it came down to it he knew he'd give in and let him feed himself.

So his first plan would fail, big deal it's better than letting the poor kid starve to death. Besides he's grown fond of his little hellion, not like he'd admit that to any of his men but that didn't make it any less true. But what really had him worried was that he was asking about the incubus that they still had imprisoned. He was worried that Kurama was trying to protect the incubus by keeping him occupied with worrying over himself. Which would be very clever for the human to realize this. After all it's not everyday that a human realizes they're the interest of a demon. And many humans refuse to acknowledge that a demon is capable of human emotions. But this is getting off track back to Youko.

The silver fox took the food back to the kitchens, his conscience weighing heavily on him. He didn't want to starve the boy but knew that if he caved to the human's will he'd be showing him that with enough time he'd cave to whatever he wanted. And he sure as hell wasn't about to let that happen. He wanted Kurama to know that he was a good man but a firm master as well. Giving in to him would show that he was weak and if he was weak with the boy then his men would also believe him to be weak. If his men thought him to be weak they'd lose their faith in him and if his men lost faith in him they'd eventually turn against him. Inari only knows what they'd do to Kurama if he wasn't around to tell them 'hands off'. Poor kid would probably be sold to some cruel, fat, sadistic slob who would use and abuse his delicate body until it withered. And yet again, like hell he'd let that happen.

So, defeated and options failing him he headed back upstairs to his bedroom. Upon opening the door he found Kurama nodding in and out of sleep. He walked over and shook his shoulder to try and wake him up a bit. Kurama snapped his head up at the sudden movement and blinked away the sleep from his eyes. Once his eyes focused he saw Youko looking down at him with worry. Deciding he was too tired to snap at him he just groaned and looked away. "What are we doing today?" His voice was unsteady and riddled with the fatigue he felt. If he had been paying attention he would have seen Youko's brows furrow and the concern plastered on his face.

Deciding not to press the boy he let it go, "I'll be staying home today if that's what you're wanting to know." He said rather blandly. Kurama hadn't noticed his concern over him and personally that's the way Youko would like to keep it. The last thing he needed was for the boy to think he was getting soft. But he would have to interrogate the Incubus soon. He mostly wanted to know how they got through the forest and how they knew about the base. True the barriers _could_ give it away but that's only if you were actually looking for it. So how did _he_ know about it?

Anyway he wanted to spend time with Kurama not quite wanting to let him be alone again just yet. He wanted to let him know that he was here and would always protect him from harm. Even if he did get pretty scary at times doing so. But he didn't want him to fear him, he wanted him to respect him and not because he was terrified.

He stayed with Kurama the duration of the day. He even had their meals brought up by one of the servants. He really didn't want to have Kurama around anyone right now. He was afraid that the boy was still in a state of shock and feared he would have a negative reaction to being around other people. So he did his best to keep him from other people at least until he was certain the boy wouldn't have a total meltdown.

So through the day they remained quiet neither really knowing how to breach the subject at hand.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day Youko stuck with his usual routine of feeding the human but if he didn't eat today then he'd have no choice but to let him eat on his own. So with his mind made up he took hold of the chopsticks, picked up a piece of beef and held it out for the boy to eat. He sat there and waited for the boy to take the food and was disappointed when he didn't make a move towards the morsel. He waited a few moments before sighing in defeat. He closed his eyes not wanting to see the look of triumph that was guaranteed to cross over his face.

"Look, Kurama, I…" He was cut off when he felt the chopsticks in his hand jerk suddenly. He opened his eyes and to his surprise there was Kurama biting the food and the chopsticks rather firmly, a blush already evident on his face. Youko couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face at the sight. But just as quickly as the smile appeared it vanished. He finally was eating out of his hands but what did that mean for the boy? Did he finally break? Or has the hunger forced him to submit? Kami he was going to go insane if he kept thinking this way!

Kurama released the chopsticks from his unforgiving teeth as Youko pulled them back. He dipped them in the food again and pulled up another piece of beef for the red head and again the boy ate from his hand. Youko didn't miss the waves of embarrassment coming from the human, though. They finished the beef and vegetables that way and the rice too. When Kurama was done with the meal Youko went back for seconds much to the humans glee. He returned with another dish of beef and vegetables which he sat down in front of Kurama. Said boy just stared at it not only was the food there but a pair of new chopsticks as well.

Youko watched the boy cautiously waiting for him to get the hint. The hunger had apparently affected his brain as well as his body because he just sat there. "You can eat by your self, at least for the seconds you can." Youko said as he just stood there and watched the boy look up at him in shock. He just smiled at the stunned redhead, "Go on, eat. You've earned it."

With that said Kurama pick up the bowl and began eating ravenously. He quickly devoured the beef and rice and took some time to savor the vegetables. When he was done he looked pleadingly at Youko who just laughed. "I'll be back with some more." And with that said he left to get the boy more food. When he returned the food was devoured in a much similar way but Kurama took much more time to eat it than the previous times.

Once he was full Youko cleared the dishes and took them to the kitchen. This time when he walked in he was greeted by the sight of an alert and full Kurama. Now that Kurama's belly was full and he had nothing really to do Youko decided that an interrogation for the Incubus was necessary.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah it's a little short but I promise it'll get better.


	6. Interrogation

Hey I'm back! So I got a bit of feed back for the last 5 chapter but now I'm asking for more. C'mon people what's the deal I'm getting like five reviews per chapter and I think these chapters are worth more than that. Anyway here's the next chapter. And please please leave a review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6: Interrogation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Youko left Kurama locked in his room when he left for the dungeons. The little red head was taking a nap after filling his belly with a hot meal. He had made sure that the boy was well asleep before he left to interrogate the incubus. No matter what he was not leaving this dungeon without the answers he wanted.

He reached the cell the incubus was being held in and waited for the guard to open the door. Once the door was open he stepped into the cell and felt the waves of infuriation wash over him. This demon had endangered his precious Kurama and the thought that Kurama was in any sort of danger sent him into a frenzy. What would he have done if he had gotten there too late? What if he had never seen him again? It's only been a couple of weeks and he couldn't see his life without the spunky red head.

The incubus looked thin. Starved in fact. But that was to be expected since he hasn't been drinking any souls. And Youko found himself thanking whatever god that had been watching over Kurama that he didn't drink his soul. But now he had to handle the business at hand: Interrogating the demon for information.

"So… you finally… decided … to come visit, huh?" He rasped out. His voice had grown gravelly from lack of use. Some where deep inside Youko found satisfaction in the demons suffering.

"Now that you've sat down here for three days I want you to think about something: You can either tell me who informed you of our location or you can become fodder for my death tree." He said threateningly enough it even made the guard behind them shudder in fear. Youko could be down right ruthless if it came to it. The incubus just laughed at the threat and Youko narrowed his eyes in a threatening manner. _How dare he fucking laugh at me!_ Youko thought to himself in anger.

"You don't give much for leeway do you?" He asked still chuckling to himself.

"And why would I give any leeway to some one who obviously has a death wish?" he said glaring at the incubus.

"Good point. But before we begin I wish to ask you something: What has become of the boy? Is he alright?" the incubus sounded truly worried about Kurama.

"The boy is of no concern to you. Now answer me." he snapped at the incubus. How dare he think he had any right to ask about Kurama! Inari he couldn't wait to be done with this demon so he could kill him.

"Tell me you didn't… you didn't hurt him did you?" The incubus shouted at him. Youko simply raised an eyebrow at the demand. _He sure is gutsy for a man facing his executioner_.

"And what the hell makes you think you have the right to demand anything from me? Lets not forget _you_ stole him from _me_!" Youko said lowering his voice to sound malicious. It had the desired effect when the incubus looked, even in the slightest bit, afraid. Youko walked over to him and grabbed him by the neck. "Now then your going to tell me exactly what I want to know or so help me I'll leave you here to rot." Despite his fear the Incubus didn't say a thing to the angry fox.

Youko threw him against the wall and after hearing a satisfying crack, walked over to the cell door. "GUARD!" he barked out. Immediately the guard came to the door and unlocked the cell. Once Youko was out and the cell door locked he turned to the guard and looked at him expectantly. "You are to inform me the moment he wishes to speak, understood?"

"Sir." He saluted his boss before returning to his post. With a huff Youko turned and left the dungeon. He walked for some time not wanting to return to Kurama in his condition. His agitated state might just cause him to be more afraid of him than he already was. _Heh, that little hellion afraid? The day I see him truly afraid I'll eat my tail._ he thought bemusedly.

He continued walking until he came to his garden. The plants moved to caress him in an almost soothing manner, but he would calm down much quicker if he had someone to help him de-stress his body and sooth his mind for a while. Preferably some one pretty and talented. Guess it was time to visit the brothel again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes I know it's short and it's been forever since I last updated but I really had no idea on what to do for this chapter so this is what I came up with. Hope you like it and I'll get the next chapter out soon and hopefully the next chapters on my other stories.

Welp bye for now


	7. Noo Need To Panic

XXXXXXXXXXX

7. no need to worry

Enjoy.

Ever since the incident with the incubus Kurama's been fairly jumpy. Anytime someone walked into the room he kept them in his sights at all times until they left the room. He started jumping at shadows and small noises, not that anyone could blame him. As far as the other demons were concerned he was just a normal human, incapable of defending himself. Though he was still a bit freaked by the event, he was glad to hear Kai and Ai didn't have too much trouble when the thieves invaded the manor. Thanks to that projector of theirs they saw the demons break in and hid in a secret room attached to theirs. They waited it out until one of the Youko's men found them. He may have been a bit mean to them but he was glad they were alright.

He just wished he could say the same about Youko.

After that night Youko just disappeared. No word, no note, nothing. Not even his friends knew where he was. Apparently, though, this was somewhat normal for him to go off on his own without telling anyone. Especially when he was upset. But that didn't ease Kurama's mind a bit. In fact it made him all the more concerned. He just hoped Youko would come back soon. He didn't like being around his men without him. It made him even more nervous because Kuronue and Yomi were always right there with him almost everywhere he went. It gave him a bad feeling having those two around constantly, like they were the only thing keeping the proverbial wolves at bay.

Before he knew it a week had passed and still nothing was heard about Youko. Some of the men began to get a bit uneasy from his continued absence but others carried on as if nothing was wrong. Kurama started to have trouble sleeping after the second night, and started staying awake hoping Youko would come back. He was pretty torn about how he felt about the fox. For one he was glad he was gone because that meant he couldn't order him around or dress him in more embarassing clothing. But on another hand he missed having someone he could argue with, which he wouldn't dare to try with anyone else on the grounds.

So, here they were, on the sixth day of his absence, still wondering where the hell he was. The day passed as it had: slowly with everyone waiting for Youko to just pop up out of nowhere and act like nothing happened.

Kurama stuck to the bed chamber where Youko's scent was strongest. He didn't know why, but the earthy scent seemed to relax him and sooth away his worried mind. And it pissed him off!

Why the hell would that damnable fox cause such concern to well inside of him! He told himself that the Kitsune was toying with him, that it was _his_ fault for making him feel this way. But the more he made himself think that the more he felt guilty for laying blame on the Silver-coat. Deep down he knew these feelings were his own and not the result of some trick, so why did he deny them so?

It couldn't be that he felt anything for the demon, there was no way in the seven hells it was anything like that. He learned early on that any master who was nice to you was just out to get something. Anyone who bothers to lure you into a sense of security was just out to gain your trust just so they could watch with sadistic glee as they shattered it. No, love is just a fairytale, hope is for the foolish, and there is no such thing, under any circumstances, as 'friend'.

He learned as a child that the world is cold and cruel. If you can't accept that, then you might as well give up living. Those warm happy-story-book-endings were just the fantasy of some poor sap, trying to bring false hope into the world. No one ever lived 'happily ever after', and in his opinion, no one ever will. Especially not him.

He must have fallen asleep for when he woke the sky had already turned dark with the night. He looked around blearily trying to figure out if something had wakened him. Seeing nothing that spoke of an immediate threat he pulled the covers from the opposite side and curled up in the warm comforter. it wasn't long before he found himself unable to sleep, yet unwilling to leave the safety of the bed. So he uncovered himself and got under the covers so he could just stare at the ceiling.

He seemed to stay that way for hours until he heard a noise in the hallway. Turning around and faking sleep he listened intently to what was going on.

"_Thanks Kuro, for watching over him for me."_

He knew that voice!

"_Hey don't mention it, but seriously if you're going to vanish like that at least tell someone, ok? _

"_I'll try to remember next time."_

"_I mean It, Youko. We were really worried about you. Hell, even the kid was worried. Just try to give a heads up the next time you pull something like this off?"_

"_I will, and thanks Kuronue. For everything."_

"_Any time. See ya tomorrow." _

"_See ya."_

Kurama tried to even his breathing so the fox would think he was asleep. He strained to hear trying to figure out what he was doing, but the only sound was that of clothing being disturbed before he felt the comforter being lifted up. His heart jumped into his throat when he felt the mattress sink under the added weight. He waited to feel Youko's arm rest itself on his waist as it normally did but the feeling never came. He waited, in what he could only describe as fear, for Youko to do something but he didn't. "I'm sorry I made you worry," He said softly. Kurama at hearing the words relaxed and realized that he had been holding his breath in his anxiousness. "I just needed some time to think." With that their conversation was cut and silence fell over the bedroom again. Kurama started to let his eyes shut, but for some reason he fought it. He was afraid to go to sleep, yet he could not fathom why. Surly it was not because he was afraid the fox would leave again. How could he? The demon was his 'master', he couldn't let himself be tamed by him. He couldn't, he promised! He promised her he would never be broken down no matter what they made him suffer. He couldn't break that promise, even if it cost him his life.


End file.
